callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
War (objective mode)
War is a game mode in which the two teams fight to control all of the territories on the map. It appears in Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: World at War. In the later game it is also available in Hardcore mode. It is not planned to be included in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. Call of Duty: World at War There are five (three on the two smallest maps, Courtyard and Dome) capture points on the map. When play begins, the central capture point is active, and whichever team captures it moves the active capture point towards the enemy side, where the process repeats. The game ends when one team successfully captures the last point on the line. However, even though capturing the point moves the active back to the next flag, the defending team that had just lost the last battle must still capture it again to move the flag back to where it was previously. If no team wins before time runs out, the game goes to a final fight, where just one flag is placed on the map and the team that captures it wins. However, to reward the team that was leading at the end of regulation, the opposing team's will have a respawn penalty, giving them a disadvantage. If the team is leading, at the end of regulation, the team wins. At the end of regulation, if the game was at a tie or both teams had an equal number of taken objectives, nothing is applied for the end of regulation. In World at War, this is probably the only game where censorship is not applied on what the flags look like. There is the stars and stripes for the Marine Raiders, rising sun for Imperial Army, swastika for the Wehrmacht, and hammer and sickle for the Red Army. Momentum system The gametype employs a unique system in which the momentum bar on the bottom left increases when the team gets kills. If it reaches one threshold, they will capture the flag at 2x normal speed. At a second and final threshold they will capture at 3x speed, this "Blitzkrieg" momentum would be lost over time and after it finishes momentum reverts back to 2x capture speed. Capturing a flag also greatly increases momentum. However, if the enemy team captures a flag all momentum is lost. Hardcore War In this gamemode the same rules are in effect though Hardcore mode is in place; players will have limited HUD, respawn in waves (same as in Hardcore Team Deathmatch) and will be removed from the game upon the third teamkill not counting artillery and Bouncing Betties. However, one difference is that the game is played with up to 18 players and typically on the larger maps. Although tanks were on the maps at first, they were removed along with the tanks in Hardcore Team Deathmatch. Battle Cries (Call of Duty: World At War) In Call of Duty: World at War, when the player receives a 2x Flag Capture or a 3x Flag Capture, a battle cry will be heard. Each team has their own unique battle cry. However, with the 2x flag capture, the battle cry is a shortened version. * Marine Raiders: "Oorah oorah!" 3x is cry repeated multiple times. * Wehrmacht: "Fur Deutschland!" 3x is cry repeated multiple times. * Red Army: "URA, URA, URA!", 3x is long drawn out Ura. * Imperial Japanese Army: "Tennoheika Banzai!" 3x adds the "Tennoheika" to "Banzai". Category:Call of Duty 3 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Game Modes